


Half Light

by BastetGoddess



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drinking, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Singing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetGoddess/pseuds/BastetGoddess
Summary: Several months have passed since Rafael Barba's departure. What has happened to him? Liv isn't too sure she wants to know out of fear of opening up old wounds. But maybe everything will turn out just fine in the end. Thanks to some meddling.





	Half Light

**I Don’t Own Any of the Law & Order Characters Or the BANNERS’ song “Half Light”**

 

 

**Half Light**

 

It was late morning when Lieutenant Olivia Benson marched into the SVU precinct, phone in one hand and a coffee in the other. She’d received the call an hour ago. A Jane Doe found in Central Park that had appeared to have been raped before being killed. “Alright guys, anything on our vic?”

“Tina Mendez.” Dominick Carisi said, pinning up a mugshot of the deceased on the board. “20 years old, just a couple weeks shy of her next birthday, lived by herself in a small apartment in East Village and according to previous arrest records, she’s been turning tricks on the street since she was sixteen.”

Amanda Rollins opened up her own copy of the file and pulled out a sheet of paper. “Last arrest was two months ago for public intoxication, she was let out on parole and kept pretty quiet until now.”

“Okay,” Olivia took the paper from her. “And you guys think that this might be connected to the trafficking ring in Harlem?”

“Looks like it.” Fin Tutuola said. He pinned a close up of the deceased's right shoulder. “The brand mark on her shoulder matches the ones we found on the girls we brought in last week. The pimp’s name is Danny Martin.”

“Him again. Great.” A sigh came out of the Lieutenant. “Any drugs?”

Carisi pinned up another paper. “Tox screen shows high levels of oxycontin and methamphetamine in her system. But they’re high. So we can guess that they were probably forced into system in an attempt to force an overdose.”

“There’s something else too.” Amanda said, typing on her laptop. “Medical examiner just sent this in. According to the autopsy, cause of the death was blunt force trauma to the skull. That we already guessed from crime scene photos. But it also says that she was six weeks pregnant.”

“Oh my God.” Oliva groaned. “Any witnesses?”

Amanda shook her head. “Just a couple more working girls. But they’re not talking. Either they don’t know or they’re afraid.”

“I’ll bet it’s the latter.” Fin said. “Ain't no way those girls are talking against this pimp.”

That got Carisi’s attention. “You think it’s the pimp?”

Olivia crossed her arms. “Might be. We had a similar case six years ago. A father and son team. The girls were from overseas and had a brand tattooed on their necks. One of them was pregnant and tried to runaway when they took her to get an abortion. They killed her. While we were investigating, we found out that it actually conspired with a terrorist case with Al Qaeda. A girl from Waziristan, whose father was killed by a drone while trying to save lives of others injued by another drone, came here to plan a terrorist bomb with someone. She hid among the other girls that were forced into prostitution. We got our guy and stopped a terrorist attack all in one go.”

“Six years ago?” The young detective asked. “That’s around the same time Barba joined, right? Ow!” Amanda hit him in the arm with a binder, shutting him up.

But the damage had already been done. Olivia smiled sadly. “Yeah.” Memories of her best friend’s sarcastic wit stirring in her head. She missed him terribly. It had been six months since he’d resigned from the DA’s office and no one’s heard a word from him since. After he’d walked away, he left a letter for everyone he cared for. Even Noah. She’d read it out loud to her son as he listened eagerly to the worlds of his Uncle Rapha. It explained that he was going away for a while. That he would be back one day. When that day was, no one knew.

“Alright well,” She shook the thought away. “Fin, do you know if she has any family?”

He pointed to the file. “Both of her parents are still alive.”

“I’ll get on the phone with her family and let them know.” She took a sip of her coffee. “That’s going to be a fun conversation.”

Amanda stood up. “Want one of us to do it?”

Liv waved her hand in dismissal. “No, it’s alright. I got it. One of the perks of the job.” She went straight into her office and sat down at her desk. Looking at the contact information, she let out a regretful huff and picked up the phone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was several hours later and no one had anything new. She’d had Lucy pick Noah up from school while she stayed at the precinct. “Lieutenant!” A familiar voice rang out from the entrance, followed by the sounds of expensive high-heeled shoes.

Liv didn’t even bother to stop her eyes from rolling. “Calhoun, what a pleasant surprise. We haven’t even got the guy in custody yet.”

“I’m actually here for Tina Mendez.” The defense lawyer said. “Her parents have just texted me. They’re away on holiday and they’ve asked me to come in and identify her.”

“Rita,” Liv started. “Her wallet was discovered just a few feet away from her body. We’re positive it’s her.’

“Let me see the body.” She insisted. “I promised her parents that I would check for them.”

“Counselor.” Fin handed her picture from the crime scene. “Is this your client?”

Rita took the picture from him and examined it from top to bottom. Her shoulders dropped as recognition shined in her eyes. “Yes. I was hoping it wasn’t. But it’s her.” Her eyes met Olivia’s. “Any leads?”

She nodded. “We think it might’ve been her pimp. Danny Milton. Know him?”

Rita shook her head. “I’ve never heard of him.”

“You were Tina’s lawyer, right?” She asked her. “She never mentioned him to you at all? Or anything about her life on the streets?”

“Not once.” She pulled out her phone. “Her parents hired me two years ago and she’s never told me anything about any of her arrests.” She looked around. “Can we discuss something else, in private?”

Liv gestured towards her office, “After you.” She followed closely after her, shutting the door behind them both. “Something you wanna tell me?”

“Have you heard from Barba?” She suddenly asked.

That caught her off guard. “I’m sorry?”

Rita sighed and took a seat. “I’d been hoping that maybe he’d got out of hiding already. If he would’ve told anyone, it would’ve been you.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” She said. “When we last spoke, he made it very clear that he had to move on. So I don’t think I’d be the one he’d talk to.”

“No? You’re his best friend.” Rita insisted. At Liv’s doubtful glance, she sighed. “Look, I’ve known Barba for years. We went to college together and both started our careers in Brooklyn. Went head to head in court several times, as you’ve seen. I know him pretty well. And if there’s anything that I know for sure, is that you are the most important to him. You and your son.  He would never shut you out completely.”

“Well he’s doing a pretty good job so far.”

“What did your letter say?”

Liv looked down. “I haven’t read it.”

“You’re kidding.”

“It’s too hard, Rita.” She said. “I miss him. What if it says that he’s not coming back? Or if he didn’t really feel much for us...I mean our friendship. He just up and left. I don’t think I can handle it.”

A knock sounded on her door and Fin walked in. “We got something, Liv.”

She nodded for him to continue. “Her last arrest was outside a small club in Midtown called _Carlotta’s Grotto_. Surveillance footage from the street shows that she was there last night a little after seven. You wanna head down there?”

“Sounds good. We’ll take your car.”

“Meet you downstairs.” He grabbed his coat from his desk and took off.

Liv took out her phone and sent a message to Lucy. “I’ll talk to you later, Rita.”

“Read the letter, Lieutenant.” She replied. “Read it well.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _Carlotta’s Grotto_ was actually a pretty nice club. Dimly lit, long bar on the side, a few booths along the walls. Each table had a candle lit in a glass holder.

Liv spotted the young woman at the bar cleaning glasses. She seemed pretty young to be working there. She gestured to Fin, “I’ll go talk to the girl over there, you go talk to the owner.”

“Can do.” He then went off without another word.

She went over to the bar, holding up her badge. “NYPD.” The girl looked up from the glass, eyes wide. “I’m Lieutenant Benson with SVU.”

The girls eyes widened, putting down the glass. “Special Victims Unit? What are you doing here?”

“What’s your name?”

“Sophie Couture.”

“How old are you?” The girl couldn’t be any older than eighteen. Even in her combat boots, she could tell that she wasn’t even five feet tall. She was caucasian, had big blue eyes, burgundy hair held back in a ponytail, a little overweight, short black acrylic nails, bloodmoon lipstick, dark eyeshadow and winged eyeliner.

Sophie raised her brow with a knowing smile. “I’m twenty-three.”

“Really?” Making Liv chuckle.

She pulls out her wallet from her boot and hands over her I.D. “Yep, read it and weep. Here, use my blacklight.”

Liv took them both from her and sure enough, she is as old as she says she is. “My mistake. You don’t even look old enough to drink.”

“I get that a lot.” She takes her things back. “It’s because I’m short isn’t it?”

Chuckling, Liv pulled out a pad and pen. “Were you working last night, Ms. Couture?”

“Yeah,” The bartender said. “From five in the afternoon to about one o'clock.”

“Do you know this woman?” She pulled out the vic’s picture and placed it on the counter.

Sophie picked it up and nodded. “Yeah, that’s Tina. Tina...something. She comes by at least once a week to get better paying... _clients_.”

“So you knew what she was doing for a living?”

Sophie nodded. “I had a slight clue.”

“And you never reported this?”

She shrugged. “The employees here are responsible for keeping the peace in this club. Tina never did anything illegal while she was here. Once she was outside, it wasn’t our concern.”

“Well she’s dead.” Liv said.

“What?” Her jaw dropped. “What happened?”

Liv shook her head. “I can’t say. But did you see her here last night?”

“Yeah,” She said. “Only for about an hour though.”

“Did she seem to be acting strange?” Sophie shook her head. “Was she with anyone when she came or when she left?”

“No, she was alone for once.” She put another glass in the sink. " _That_ was strange. She would come in alone and leave with someone different every time. She was charming and sexy. I’ve only ever seen one guy say no to her, she was that popular. But last night, she had one shot of vodka, then she left. Didn’t mingle with any of the men or anything.”

“And that was unusual for her?”

“Very.”

“How long was she here for?”

“Less than an hour. Maybe forty minutes tops.”

Liv scribbled the notes down on her pad and put it away. “Thank you.” She pulled out her card. “Here, call me if you remember anything else.”

Sophie read the name on it and her eyes met hers. “Wait, Lieutenant _Olivia_ Benson?”

Liv blinked at her. “Have we met?”

She shook her head. “No directly. But I’ve heard your name a few times.”

“Ah, well.” Liv shrugged. “I guess it gets around.”

The girl looked from the card and then back to her. Then the corners of her mouth lifted a bit. “I will definitely be calling you. You should come by again and see one of our guys. Used to be a lawyer, would you believe it. Sings and plays the piano. He’s amazing!”

“Maybe some other time.” She met with Fin outside the club and they headed out.

Now alone, Sophie looked at the business card with a wide smile.

 

* * *

 

“Can’t believe this is the guy.” Carisi said as the team stared into the interrogation room through the glass. “He looks like he does my taxes.”

Another month had passed before the prime suspect got sloppy. He’d left one of his branded girls unconscious on the street after raping her and overdosing her the same drugs as Tina Mendez. Difference was, this girl lived. The man in question, Danny Milton, was sitting in their precinct with his defense lawyer Buchanan. He was in his early forties. Well bred, caucasian, business suit, slightly pudgy, and very wealthy.

“Looks can be deceiving.” Liv said. “What matters is that we caught him. Buchanan is going to have one hell of a time weaseling his client out of this one.” She looked to Stone, “Can you get me the warrants for his apartment, car and house. Also any other pieces of property he might own in Manhattan?”

The new ADA nodded. “I’ll head over there now. But don’t move in until I get them, understood?”

“Yep, thank you.” She said, when he left, she turned to Carisi and Amanda. “Can you two take care of our guest here. I gotta head home.”

“Copy that, Lieutenant.” They both said, and headed in.

Now alone in her office, she pulls open the top drawer in her desk. In it sits the letter that Rapha had left her. She thought it would be easier if she were to read it at work than at home where Noah would hear her. At least her office was soundproof.

She plucks the envelope out the drawer and shuts is. Grabbing her letter opener, she slices the envelope open and pulls the letter out. But she doesn’t read it. She’s still afraid that one glimpse at his pristine handwriting would ruin her. However, she also couldn’t just let it collect dust. He wrote it to _her._ Meaning that it was for her eyes only.

With a big deep breath, she unfolds the letter and starts reading.

 

_Liv,_

_I know that leaving a letter in the wake of my departure isn’t exactly ideal to anyone’s standards. I can already picture you taking out your gun as you dream of hitting me in the head_ _with the butt._

 

She chuckled. He knew her too well.

 

_But I knew that I couldn’t tell you these things in person. If I did, I wouldn’t be able to leave. And that’s something I need to do. This last case has both broken me and fixed me. I did what I believed was the right thing in ending that baby’s suffering. I kept thinking to myself, what if it was Noah? The thought of every breath he took did nothing but bring him pain made ill. But this wasn’t your son, it was a stranger child. It was a line that I shouldn’t have crossed, and I did anyway. Because I saw the color in the mother’s actions. Thanks to you. It’s also because of you that I became a better person. But, I can never be a lawyer again. After everything that I’ve seen and experienced with you, I can’t do it anymore. What will I do now? I don’t know. But I need to disappear for a while. Not forever. I will be back someday. I’ll always come back to you, Liv. I promise we’ll meet again someday._

_P.s. Give Stone a hell of time for me, will you? I’ll brag that he’s got some big shoes to fill in my absence._

 

She sniffled a laugh as the image of Rafa in his famous suits, suspenders and crazy socks. Putting the letter down, she sighs. “Man…” She thought reading his letter would bring her some closure. She did feel a little better knowing that he would come back someday. But when would that be?

Not a minute later, Liv’s phone rang. She frowned, picking it up and staring at the unknown number. She answered anyway, bringing it to her ear, “Benson.”

There was a shuffle on the other line, and then a female voice spoke up. “Lieutenant?”

“Speaking.”

“Hello, it’s Lucia Barba! Rafael’s mother? We’ve met before.”

A flood of memories hit Liv as she remembers the older woman she’d met from three years prior. It had been during the case of the Walter Briggs’ homicide and she and Rafa had been discussing his grandmother’s living arrangements at the time. Apparently he’d talked about her to his mother and said that she drove him crazy. She didn’t deny it.

Clearing her head, she let her voice remain even but kind. “Hello, Mrs. Barba, yes I remember you.”

“Lucia please!”

Liv smiled. “Lucia. What can I do for you? Is everything alright?” Thoughts of her friend suddenly made her nervous. “Is Rapha okay?”

She heard her laugh on the line. “Oh don’t worry, _nina_ , he’s fine. A little mopey but that’s expected. At least that’s what I gather when he calls. Which is a rarity in itself. He only calls once a week.”

“I see.” Liv said, sitting down. “How is he?”

“I’m sorry, sweetie, but he’s asked me not to tell anyone if they asked.

Liv groaned. “Of course he did. Well, is there anything I can help you with?”

“Actually,” the older woman started. “Why don’t you meat me later today. How is eight o’clock for you?”

“Uh,” Liv checked her watch. It was a few hours away. “Where?”

“ _Carlotta’s Grotto_.”

Liv blinked. “The club in Midtown?”

“That’s the one!”

“Why there?”

“Does it matter?” Lucia countered.

“Not really.” Liv answered

“Then it’s settled!” She could hear her excitement. “I’ll meet you there at eight.”

She smiled. “See you then. It’ll be nice to catch up. On a side note, any chance I could pay you $1,000 to kick your son’s ass when he shows his face?”

“Oh, sweety, I’d do it for free.”

“Video it for me.”

“Will do!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Look who’s back!” The same bartender from earlier that month called from behind the bar as Liv walked in. “Finally decided to give us a try?”

Liv smiled, taking a seat on a stool at the bar. “I’m actually here meeting someone.” She narrowed her eyes. “It’s Sophie isn’t it?”

“Yep!” She grinned, pulling out a bottle of red wine. “Cabernet right, Lieutenant?”

Liv nodded. “Yes, thank you.”

Sophie nodded and poured the wine into a glass. “Here you go.”

She took it from her, grateful. But before she puts the liquid to her lips, she pauses. “Wait, how did you know I like cabernet?”

The bartender shrugged a shoulder. “A little birdy told me.”

“Who's the birdy?”

“Nuh uh!” Sophie shook her finger. “That would be telling.”

“Well do I have a stalker or something?”

“Shh!” She hissed as the lights around them dimmed down. “Our guy’s coming on. Trust me, you don’t want to miss this.”

Liv sighed, but turned on stool and faced towards the piano. There was a small spotlight that aimed at the piano stool as a silhouette made its way over. Not very tall, maybe a few inches shy of six feet. Black leather jacket, charcoal fedora, suede brogue boots, and black denim jeans. But there was something about his strut that was familiar to her. But his hat was hiding his face, so she couldn’t get a good look at him.

She shrugs and takes a sip of the wine. Looking over her shoulder, she asks, “Who is he?”

Sophie looked like she was trying to hide a smile. “You’ll know him in a minute.”

Her brow went up. “The suspicion is killing me. I’d like to know.”

“I plead the 5th.”

Before Liv could argue more, the man in question had spoken into the microphone. “Good evening everyone. Thank you for coming tonight.” Her head swung out back to the man. She _knew_ that voice! “This song is dedicated to someone very important to me. She’s the one person I could always count on whenever I needed her. She’s here tonight, and I hope you all enjoy,” He took a seat on the stool and began moving his fingers along the keys.

_It makes me feel nervous_

_You have that look in your eye_

_Oh, what takes over?_

_What is it that holds you tight?_

 

His fingers danced along the keys with ease as he sings with a voice that could put bring the world to its knees.

 

_And you can tear it up_

_No one tears it up like you_

_You can rip it up_

_No one rips it up like you_

 

_When you're in the half light_

_It is not you I see_

_And you'll live a half life_

_You only show half to me_

 

Liv’s heart starts pounding in her chest. Her hands shaking as she recognizes the man through his angelic voice.

 

_Sometimes I join you_

_Let you wash over me_

_When we're in the darkness_

_Only the blind can see_

 

_And you can tear it up_

_No one tears it up like you_

_You can rip it up_

_I can rip it up like you_

 

_When you're in the half light_

_It is not you I see_

_And you'll live a half life_

_You only show half to me_

 

Former ADA Rafael Barba was here in the club, singing his heart out to her. When his eyes met hers, she wanted to cry.

 

_And can you shake it off?_

_Can you shake it off for me?_

_When you're in the half light_

_I don't like the half I see_

 

_What possesses you?_

_What possesses you?_

_What possesses you?_

_What possesses you?_

 

_When you're in the half light_

_It is not you I see_

_And you'll live a half life_

_You only show half to me_

 

_And can you shake it off?_

_Can you shake it off for me?_

_When you're in the half light_

_I don't like the half I see…_

 

When the song ended, he bowed his head and the whole club erupted in applause. He stood up from the bench and took a bow. He lifted his head with a smile and into the microphone, “Thank you everyone, good night!”

Liv’s breath caught as he stepped down from the small stage and made his way to the bar. To her. She couldn’t see him clearly because her eyes had begun to water. Afraid to blink because she feared that he would disappear and this had all been a dream.

When he was right in front of her, he took hold of her hand. “Liv.”

Her tears finally overflowed her eyes and she ducked her head as the months. She sniffed as he pulled her into his arms and held her close. He didn’t say anything as she cried into his shirt. He just held her in his arms and tucked her head under his chin. His hands stroking her back to help soothe her as everything came out.

After several minutes of crying and sobbing, she pulls away to look at him. His smile is reassuring as he lifts the back of his hand to stroke her cheek. She too brings her hand up to his face, but a sudden flash of anger has it come out with a loud _smack!_

His head swings to the side. Eyes wide with shock as he rubs his now reddening cheek. “Ow! That hurt!”

She points a finger and pokes him in the chest. “That’s for leaving!”

His expression said that despite his initial shock, he’d expected it. “God…”

“Nice!” They both turn their heads to see Sophie grinning at them behind her phone. “‘Bout time some someone gave him a whack. I’m just sorry it wasn’t me.”

He glowered. “Damn it, Sophie, put that away.”

The bartender rolled her eyes but did as he said. “Be happy I don’t post it on my blog. ‘My idiot cousin finally getting his sense knocked back into him.’”

“Cousin!?” Liv looked at them both. “You two are cousins?”

“Unfortunately.” Rapha said, still rubbing his cheek.

“But only by marriage from a couple generations back. Hence the reason why we look nothing alike. I come from the French side.” Sophie said, taking out a smaller glass and a bottle of scotch. She pours it and hands it to him. “Here, ya big baby.”

He took it and muttered, “I thought you were on my side.”

She scoffed. “I am on your side. That’s why I set this up.”

Liv gaped at her. “This was your idea?”

A shrug. “Some of it. Mama Lucia helped out too.” She narrowed her eyes at her cousin. “Grumpy over here had been miserable for the past few months, nothing seemed to make him happy, except singing. Which is something that he’s always been good at. At least since I’ve known him.”

“I didn’t know you could sing.” Liv said to him.

His look turned sheepish. “I used to sing for choir in my church and school. Didn’t think much about it after I graduated high school.”

“I’d spoken to my boss and got him a weekly spot here to sing, since he’s busy all the time anyway, with teaching.” Sophie said, wiping a glass.

That got Liv’s attention. “You’re teaching now? Where?”

He sighed. “NYU School of Law.”

“Wow!” Liv said. “That’s great, Rapha! I’m happy for you.”

He smiled shyly. “Thanks, Liv. Turns out to more than life than being an ADA.”

“Gee thanks.” She said sarcastically. “Stone is a pain in the ass.”

He smirked. “I’m sure you thought the same way about me when I first transferred.”

She stifled a laugh. “Oh, I did. I also thought you were an unemotional douchebag.”

That got him to grin. “I am a bit of a hardass.”

“And yet people still take you seriously whenever you wear those damn socks!” Sophie growled with a shake of her head. “I still wonder how he managed to skin the Cheshire cat and get away with it.”

“Where do you fit into all of this again?” Liv asked her.

“Well,” She sighed. “After months of him hiding away and talking about how much he missed you, your boy, the squad and all that rot.” She ignored the glare he threw at her. “He began to feel it was time to reach out to you. But he wasn’t really sure how. Then you show up here with your case. Remember how I said there was one guy Tina Mendez couldn’t get her hands on?” Her thumb aimed at the man in question. “I was talking about Raphi over here. It was a while ago, his first time coming here while he was still in his more mopey period.”

Liv placed a hand on his shoulder. “Rapha, if you were that upset…” he looked up at her. “Why didn’t you come back?”

“I was afraid.” He murmured, taking a sip from the glass. “I couldn’t face you after everything that was said between us. Before I could come back, I had to figure things out. I was broken, I needed to do some soul searching, you could say.”

She put his glass down. “And now?”

“Now,” He took hold of her hand again. “There’s just one thing missing.”

Her hand tightened in his. Her throat clogging up as she asked. “What’s that.”

He moved a strand of hair behind her ear. “It’s you Liv. You’re the missing piece. You and Noah. If you’ll have me?”

She sniffed as more tears began to spill from her eyes. “What if things don’t work out? Noah misses you so much already and...so do I! I don’t think I could handle you leaving again.”

His smile was gentle as he took her face in his hands. “I’m not saying ‘let’s get married’, Liv. But I can’t just be your friend anymore. I’m saying we take things slow for a while. I take you out to dinner. See a movie. Go to the park with you and Noah." He took a strand of hair that fell in from her bun and put in behind her ear. "I want to be with you. I’ve loved you since I first laid eyes on you and I’m not giving up until we give this a shot.”

Her breath caught. “Did you just…?”

“I love you, Olivia Margaret Benson. From the moment I met you. When you challenged me and your tendency to use your emotions before your common sense.” She scowled but he kept going. “You drove me insane. Never in my life has someone ever gotten under my skin as you have. Working with you was amazing and it changed me for the better. It was when I realized how I really felt about you. But I couldn’t risk jeopardizing our jobs for something that might not last. Now,” He leaned in closer, their noses almost touching. “There’s nothing holding me back from tell you how much I love you every single day. Will you let me, Liv? Will you give me a chance to prove to you and to Noah, that I will be there for you?”

She couldn’t speak. Hell, she could barely breathe. After all these years, she’d had  no idea how strongly he had felt about her. She knew he cared, but not to this extent. Everything suddenly seemed to make sense now. Very slowly, she placed her hands on top of his, which were still cradling her cheeks, and nodded.

His smile was breathtaking as tears of his own began to twinkle in his eyes. He pulled her forward, towards him and pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss. It was like a dam breaking loose. All the years they had together in pent up frustration just letting itself go. This was the missing piece of their puzzle. As their lips moved together in perfect sync, they could feel the completion it was bringing upon the both of them.

Him leaving was probably one of the best things he could have done. Of course it hurt the both of them. But it also gave them the opportunity to grow apart as individuals. Making it better for them to come together stronger than ever.

He pulled away only to leave one more kiss on her forehead. But unlike last time, this wasn’t a farewell, but a ‘welcome home’. She smiled as he rubbed her arm soothingly. “Would it be alright if we saw Noah? I miss the little guy.”

She nodded. “He misses you too.” Clearing her throat, she pulled out her wallet and faced Sophie again. “How much for the wine?”

Sophie shook her head. “This one’s on me.”

“Thank you.” Liv said.

“Anytime.”

Rafa wrapped his arm around her shoulders and escorted her out. Heading towards the future. Whatever happens, they will face it together.

But Liv couldn’t help herself. “You know the squad is going to get a kick out of this.”

“Dear God.”

 

**Hi, everyone! Like many of you, I was beyond devastated at our beloved Raul Esparza’s choice to leave Law &Order SVU. As Rafael Barba, he brought so much character to the show with his sass and suspenders. He became my favorite character and this season teased so much potential #Barson I nearly went nuts. I hope he returns someday and that #Barson can be the endgame for the finale when the show ends.**

**Sidenote: The reason I chose this song is because of this fan video I found that had me start shipping these two in the first place! Check it out here!**

**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=271uPGeG8i4 &index=60&t=0s&list=PLj6PgQ0ZdpEJHeFhCDjxog5d9IRf5gEzQ**


End file.
